


Sweetest Kisses

by becausetheplotsaidso (astoldbyidiots)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astoldbyidiots/pseuds/becausetheplotsaidso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel's kisses are the best Sam's ever had. (Cross-posted from tumblr.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetest Kisses

When Sam kisses Gabriel, he tastes like candy. The best candy, sweet but with a tang to it. And he tastes like power. Much, much more than Ruby ever did.

It’s the power to create life and light and laughter, while hers had only been to destroy. It’s the power of faith, the kind that can keep a man going far beyond himself. And the power of hope, the kind that can keep a man alive despite all.

When Sam kisses Gabriel, he can feel a compact, warm body pressed up against his own. But he can also feel the way this body has seen years, centuries, millennia. He can feel how inhumanly light the archangel is, with so much energy just barely contained.

When Sam kisses Gabriel, it’s like an eternity and an instant. He can’t remember anything other than every point of contact between them. He can’t even seem to remember why breathing is so important.

When Sam kisses Gabriel, he feels like he’s forgiven. Like all of his wrongs, and there are many, no longer matter or count against him. He finally feels worthy of the good that’s in his life.  


When Sam kisses Gabriel, he can remember how to laugh. It’s such a simple thing, but the years have taken their toll. There are days when he isn’t even sure how to smile. But when Gabriel’s with him, somehow everything is easy again.  


When Sam kisses Gabriel, he feels loved.


End file.
